The End Is Near
by ReflectedHope
Summary: Hermione and her friends are having an okay year at school, but not for long. Voldemort starts to cause trouble and the school is in the middle.


Title: The End Is Near Chapter 1 ~ After ten minutes of waiting, Hermione headed towards the train. She wasn't going to wait for those two any longer. She hoped they still weren't mad at her. She got on board and sat in one of the compartments. She was reading and didn't even notice then come in.  
  
"Hey Mione," Ron said.  
  
Hermione looked up. Ron and Harry sat across from her.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Hermione said, looking back down at her book.  
  
"Dunno," Ron said, and then began to talk to Harry about Quitich. (I have no clue how to spell this)The door to the compartment was suddenly opened. But Hermione didn't even notice until Harry jumped up and knocked her book out of her hand.  
  
"Harry! Now I lost my page... Hey what is he doing here? Go away Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh Potty, I lost my page. Can you find it for me..."  
  
"Can you leave?" Hermione said sharply.  
  
"No!" Draco shouted. Ron jumped up with his fists clenched. Draco obviously didn't notice. Draco walked over to Hermione and took her book up.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet," Draco said.  
  
"Give it back!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Draco through the book at her. "You're so stupid. That's a muggle book. Were in the magic world  
  
here."  
  
"So, and wait! How did you know is was a muggle book?" Hermione asked looking very confused.  
  
"Well... I... Never mind. I don't have time to talk you people like you Mudblood."  
  
Everyone looked at him. Everyone as in Ron, Harry, Hermione and Crabbe and Goyle, who had stood outside the door, watching them.  
  
"Uh, we only found two seats Draco," they said.Then they took off. Draco looked down at the empty seat beside Hermione.  
  
"No way," Harry said.  
  
Fine if that's the way it's going to be then two can play that game. Draco Thought and then sat down beside Hermione.  
  
"Go way." Hermione demand.  
  
"Like I'm going to listen to a Gran... Mudblood..."  
  
"Go away," Hermione repeated. "You can sit in the hall."  
  
"You wish," Draco said.  
  
"Hello. We were here first. Now go away or sit in the hall!" Ron yelled as he jumped up too.  
  
"I...."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy! We were here first, so get out!" Harry shouted.  
  
Seeing both Ron and Harry standing over him, Draco decided it would be best to leave. He looked over to Hemrione. 'She....  
  
"Just leave!" Hermione yelled. So he left. God, I'd hate to say it but, she looks good.  
  
"K, fine!" Draco said, and stomped out of the room. Hermione stared at the place he had last been.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Leave me alone, I'm trying to read and nothing is wrong." Hermione sighed. Only then did she realise that her heart was beating very fast.  
  
'Why is my heart going to fast' She thought to herself. 'Malfoy' Hemrione thought, a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Hermione, what you thinking of?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Draco," she said, not realising what she had just said. No! Why did I say that.? Oh... right, I don't like lying... Hermione thought.  
  
"Oh." Draco sat back. Pansy was beside him and Crabbe and Goyle across from him. He really wanted Pansy to just shut up. She had been blabbering on and on for about the whole trip. Now the train was finally coming to a stop.  
  
"Pansy, you can shut up now. The train is stopping." Draco said trying to sound calm.  
  
"Quiet down!" Draco suddenly yelled at Goyle and Crabbe, who were shouting at each other. They instantly grew quiet. Right then, the train started to get really warm.  
  
"What the hell..." Suddenly the train came to an abrupt stop. Draco fell forward onto Pansy, with Crabbe and Goyle on top of him.  
  
"Get off!"  
  
Tilting slightly, Draco managed to get Crabbe and Goyle off of him. "Oh Drakie, I knew you loved me!" Pansy said happily as she jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Get off! Hey, is it just me or is it getting hot in here...?"  
  
Unlike what happened in Draco's cabin, Hermione Harry and Ron managed to stay in their seats for the jolt.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione said. She listened to the yelling coming from Draco's cabin and grinned.  
  
"... Very interesting. Hey, want to go and see what is going on? Ron asked with an even bigger grin then Hermione.  
  
"Why not?" Harry said. 


End file.
